The goal of the Minority Biomedical Research Support (MBRS) Program at Bronx Community College (BCC) is to increase the number of talented and bring minority students pursing and entering careers in biomedical research. The Program will: 1) provide interested and qualified BC students the opportunity to have a research experience that will convince them to continue as a science major at a four-year college, 2) teach laboratory and thinking skills that will prepare students to be competitive as they continue their education, and 3) have students experience the communication of research findings in biomedical fields. This will be accomplished by introducing the students to biomedical research though an enrichment program, and having faculty research projects on campus so that students can continue their participation. The design of the proposed program for BCC expands the research environment at the College, by involving additional personnel and students. Exposure to the research environment is expected to motivate additional faculty to participate in the Program. Student participants will have laboratory, professional and role model experiences that are important for building a foundation of knowledge, self-esteem, and confidence in their potential role in the field of biomedical research. There are two subprojects in this proposal, involving a total of 24 BCC students per year. Project #1 assesses values and attributions in care- giver effectiveness. Project #2 will provide enrichment activities through an introduction to biomedical literature and laboratory research. The program will continue to play a key role in the development of science faculty and students at BCC, and help maintain the College as a strong science center in CUNY, providing motivated and knowledgeable science students who transfer to complementary programs at four-year colleges.